1. Field of the Invention
Compressible sealing gasket means are provided for supporting a cable in a wall opening contained in a housing wall, including a pair of gasket sections each having a planar surface that contains a recess, and at least one integral compressible sealing projection extending from the planar surface adjacent the recess. When the gasket sections are placed with their planar surfaces in contiguous engagement, the recesses cooperate to define in the gasket a cable opening for receiving the cable, the projection being compressed between the gasket sections to seal the space between the gasket sections adjacent the cable opening. Preferably two spaced integral sealing ribs are provided in each recess, which sealing ribs extend transversely completely across the recess and terminate at each end in a sealing projection that extends upwardly from the associated planar surface.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known in the prior art to provide sectional sealing gaskets for sealing housing openings through which extends an electrical cable or conduit. One disadvantage to the known gasket devices is that occasionally leakages develop along the inside circumference of the annular seals in the part of the system adjacent the cable.
The present invention was developed to solve this problem. To this end, two gasket sections are provided having planar surfaces containing recesses, together with integral projections extending from the planar surfaces adjacent the recesses. When the gasket sections are assembled with the planar faces in contiguous engagement, the projections are compressed and counteract in a simple manner to prevent the formation of a gap along the inside circumference, thereby to alleviate the cause of a major portion of the sealing problems along the inside circumference of the divided seal because the projections bridge the area in which a gap could be formed between the sealing segments.
It is particularly advantageous when the projections are made generally in the area of at least one sealing rib in such a manner that they will not extend axially and/or also radially over the entire area of the sealing segments. In this way, the sealing effect is optimized in a particularly targeted location relative to the inside circumference of the cable opening.